


Happy Birthday, Frankie

by Ourladyofresurrection



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Frank Iero/Gerard Way - Freeform, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Gerard’s a sweetie, Happy birthday Frankie, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/pseuds/Ourladyofresurrection
Summary: It’s Frank’s birthday, and he hasn’t received a text from Gerard yet.





	Happy Birthday, Frankie

It was Frank's birthday today, and Gerard hadn't mentioned it at all.

Maybe he forgot, said the little voice in Frank's mind.

Gee had been really busy lately because of concerts and interviews. Frankie didn't blame him for forgetting certain things, it was just...

Frankie didn't want to be one of those things.

On his birthday, Frankie wanted most of all to be with his best friend, because Gee had a way of making everything better. And as Frankie got older, the more he realized that it was less about the actual birthday and more about who he spent it with. Loved ones should always be around for milestones, and Gee was very, very loved.

He sulked in his skeleton hoodie and fingerless gloves, mournfully plucking at his guitar in a desperate, but fruitless effort to cure his blues. The tenth time of messing up on The Ghost Of You, (Frankie told himself the song choice was because it seemed fitting for Halloween, totally not because it was one of the saddest songs), Frankie was just about to smash his guitar.

That was, until his phone buzzed.

Geebear❤️: .... .- .--. .--. -.-- ....... -... .. .-. - .... -.. .- -.-- --..-- ....... .-.. --- ...- . .-.-.- 

The notification popped up onto Frank's phone screen.

"What the fuck? Is this morse code?"

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts. As Frankie stormed over to the door, he was just about ready to drop kick whatever trick-or-treater was there.

"Look, kid. I don't have any candy-"

The trick-or-treater smiled through his mask, and Frankie realized he wasn't a kid, but a tall teenage boy.

"What about a kiss?" he asked, taking off his mask.

There, with a cute smirk on his face, stood a triumphant-looking Gerard.

"Gee?" Frankie breathed.

Gerard enveloped him in a hug, lifting him off his feet.

"Happy birthday, Frankie," he whispered in his ear.

"You remembered?"

Gee's eyes widened, "You really think I'd forget the birthday of my best friend?"

Frank shrugged bashfully, realizing it was a bit silly.

"I could never forget you, Frankie. Now," he smiled,

"How about that kiss?"

___________________________

Bonus:

Frankie and Gee lay snuggled together on the couch, neither had stopped smiling since the moment Gerard showed up at Frankie's door, and what happened after. (A.N: I personally imagine they cuddled and made out a bit, but I'll leave it up to your interpretation) 

"Hey, Gee, what was that text even about?" Frankie giggled, snuggling into Gerard's chest.

Gee grinned, "Search it up yourself, dork."

Frankie copy-pasted the text into a morse-code to english translator, smiling as he read what it said. At exactly 12:00 am, Gerard had sent the text:

"Happy birthday, love."


End file.
